Shape-topia
'Shape-topia '''is the 55th episode of Season 10. Summary The PJ Masks travel to another world with their shapeshifting pets to their homeland, Shape-topia. Plot The episode begins in the Brimley house where Greg is helping Amaya and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brimley, clean up the attic while Snowdrop was busy reading some old books and Glider was playing with Amaya's old baby toys. When suddenly, Connor and Lucky, who have returned from the library, went through the entrance to check things out as Snowdrop and Glider noticed the old book under Connor's arm. Snowdrop flies over to it and grabs the book out of Connor's arm as she opens it and soon realizes what it was. Confused, the three kids go over to their pets to ask them what was special about the book as Lucky explains that it's a spellbook from their homeland, Shape-topia. Glider explains that Shape-topia is a place where he, Snowdrop, and Lucky are from and where they are taught to use their magic before they are sent to Earth to find some humans to live with. Later in Amaya's room, the kids and their pets examined the book just when Greg opened it, they find an old piece of paper that is actually a map of Shape-topia. As he picks it up, the map and the pages of the book suddenly begin to glow below them. Then suddenly, a portal begins to open and soon it starts sucking Connor, Greg, Amaya, and their pets into it's vortex. They find themselves transported down the portal and after transforming into new outfits that resembles their pets, Connor, Greg, and Amaya, along with their pets, land on the outskirts of Shape-topia and they look round in wonder. As they were done looking around, Connor looks down at Lucky and asks him how he, Greg, and Amaya got here. Lucky realized that the map from the book had magically whisked them away along with their pets. Amaya asks if there was a way she and the boys can get back home to the real world, but Lucky didn't know. Luckily, Snowdrop tells them that her father, Wisewing, knows how he can get them home. The pets then lead their owners to the city, Shape-topia. The group arrives at Town Square where millions of shape-shifting animal citizens were staring at their friends' human owners with looks of awe while others were looking at them with curiosity. The kids seemed uncomfortable about the animals around them, but Lucky assures them that everyone around the city is friendly. Well, almost all of them when a cobra slithers towards them! Shocked, Greg jumped as Glider confronts the cobra and tells him to get out of their way. The cobra laughed as he swat his tail onto Glider who flew above him and cast a glare at the cobra before landing on the ground to introduce him to the kids. The cobra, who was named Viper, flicked his tongue in greeting. Although scared, Amaya greeted back as Greg calmed down Glider and before the cobra could ask more questions, the three kids followed their pets to Snowdrop's home avenue at an icy place called Icy Avenue. There, they went to an ice palace where they are greeted by other snowy owls and they were all very friendly, including one that lead them to the library where they met Snowdrop's father, Wisewing. However, Wisewing was busy reading in his books so Snowdrop got his attention by clearing her throat as her father turned to see her daughter and her friends, and also some human kids with them. When Wisewing asked what the humans were doing in his library, Lucky explains that Connor, Amaya, and Greg have accidentally transported themselves, along with their pets, to Shape-topia after Greg touched the map of the land. Snowdrop asked Wisewing if there is anything in his books that could help Connor, Amaya, Greg, and even her, Lucky, and Glider get back home to the real world as Wisewing got to work on looking through his books. He finds the right one about bringing humans back to their world, and he flips through the pages but then stops at the end to find that the last page has been ripped much to the kids' dismay. Wisewing turns to them and tells them to not worry for that he'll find another solution and in the meantime, Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider can show Connor, Amaya, and Greg around Shape-topia. The kids liked the idea as their pets lead them out of the library to give them a tour around their homeland. Their first stop was Lucky's hometown, Cheshire Lane, a colorful and black and white town full of mischief, fun, treasures, and games. They stop at Lucky's house, where Lucky introduces his twin sister, Lyra, to Connor, Amaya, and Greg, then Lyra asks her brother what humans were doing in Shape-topia as he says that it's a long story and right now, while Wisewing was figuring out how to send their owners back home, Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider were giving them a tour around their homeland. Although Lyra was uncertain about this, she decides to let her brother and his friends resume their tour as Lucky shows them one of his favorite magic shows and prank shops and enters inside to show the kids one of his favorite prank toys; the pens with invisible ink. Trivia *The kids' shapeshifting pets' homeland is introduced in this episode. *Before humans arrive in Shape-topia, their clothes change into Cheshire, snow prince/princess, or steampunk themed. *Snowdrop's father, Wisewing, and Lucky's sister, Lyra, make their first appearances. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Lucky images Category:Snowdrop images Category:Glider images Category:Pet images Category:Group images